


Youre my freckled galaxy

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorablness, Cuddles, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves deans freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youre my freckled galaxy

Castiel kissed Deans freckled shoulder giving each tiny dark dot his equal attention. Dean groaned into his pillow and moved his head around a couple of times before getting up, feeling Castiels lips against his skin. He looked up over his shoulder for a minute to see the other hunter plant kisses to the field of freckles that adorned Deans lower back. He let his cheek fall against the pillow and closed his eyes as he felt Castiels soft lips plant more kisses against his skin.

" Seriously, you’re obsessed with them. Why give them your attention? I hate them." He mumbled into the pillow embarrassed. Castiel smiled against Deans skin and pulled back hearing a gasp slip between the hunters lips. He laid along Deans side , his hand cupping the hunters cheek as he stared into those green hues, feeling like he was getting lost in a forest of bright green trees.

" They’re apart of you , Dean." He finally spoke, his lips curling into a small smile. " I love them even when you hate them."

" Why?" The hunter asked curiously, staring right into those blue hues.

" It’s because they’re mapped out all over your body like the stars in the night sky," He leaned In and kissed Deans lips until they were faintly turning red. " You’re my galaxy."

" Of all the things to be obsessed about, why couldn’t it be my good looks?" Castiel chuckled as he ran his thumb along Deans bottom lip.

" Dean Winchester, I love every single part of you."

" Including my good looks?" Dean batted his eyes playfully and Castiel chuckled.

" Yes Dean, including your good looks." He placed a small kiss to the hunters lips.

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a tight embrace, his head tucked under the ex-angels chin. No words were needed to be said for the rest of the night as their actions spoke for them. They laid there in Deans bed, limbs tangled, fitting like they were each others missing puzzle piece. Every once in a while they’d exchange meaningful glances and gentle kisses. Castiel would murmur sweet nothings in Deans ear until he had the hunter falling asleep against his chest with a smile on his face.


End file.
